campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Velle
Personality Eric is usually nice. Always helping out with friends and family. Unless you make him mad then he will be rude and cut-throat History Eric's mother Emma met Huehuecoyotl in a store well shopping. After chatting over so hot chocolate they ended up moving in together. Emma and Huehuecoyotl ended up having a child together and named the little baby girl Hannah. But well Huehuecoyotl was explaining his true identity to Emma the little baby girl died. Huehuecoyotl felt so bad for Emma that he stuck around and they eventually had another child, they named him Eric. Huehuecoyotl left right after telling Emma everything. When Huehuecoyotl left Emma was very sad. but eventually she moved on and married a man named Victor Velle. They got married in a small chapel and Eric was the little ring barrier when he was only 4. But Eric soon realized what Victor was about. He was rude, arrogant, mean and a jerk to Eric. He would abuse little Eric when his mother was not home by punching him and kicking him. This went on until Eric was 14. At the age of 14 Eric had been slapped, kicked, punched multiple times by Victor and had had enough. He told his mother who did not believe him at first but then Eric had taken his mom to the washroom were he washed off his face and showed Emma all the brouses. After seeing everything Victor had done, Emma drove 14 year old Eric to Camp Aztec so he could be safe. Emma grabbed her map that Huehuecoyotl gave her and looked at it. It gave her directions to camp and they were off. Powers Offensive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to cause a crowd to fight each other senselessly. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are tactically able to hit a person in their weak points disabling them very quickly. Defensive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able sent out a deafening music which makes them off-balance. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to cause targets around them to dance halting all movements from them. *Children of Huehuecoyotl can sent a wave of pleasure which can daze an opponent for a few minutes. Passive *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to accurately imagine how situations will develop and occur like premonition. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to adapt socially and blend into the crowd. Supplementary *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to transform into a coyote or command a coyote to telepathically relay information or do their bidding. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to release a tune which gives several effects to their listeners. (if you sing a song of sorrow, the person hearing it will drop down and cry) *Children of Huehuecoyotl are able to trick people into making them do whatever they please for a short period of time. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are extremely agile and dextrous allowing them to be proficient in avoiding physical attacks very easily. Leadership Powers *Children of Huehuecoyotl in rare cases, have the ability to call upon the storm of chaos. When in use, the storm demolishes and destroys all objects and severely damages the health of the people in it. The effects are random. However, the longer it is sustained, the more energy he or she is drained from it. Traits *Children of Huehuecoyotl are tricksters and thieves. However, they also inherited wisdom from their father. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are usually storytellers and merchants. *Children of Huehuecoyotl are great singers and dancers. They are skilled in all kinds of art. Category:Children of Huehuecoyotl Category:Demigods Category:Lt. Overseers Category:Brocky292